


2 Guys a Girl and a Mysterious Kid

by Piperandleoxx4



Series: Sam and Dean's "Normal" Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Season 8, Time Travel, graphic birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's daughter comes from the future to save Sam and her father from impending death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

SCENE 1

_Sam is in the library of the Men of Letters Bunker and is reading for pleasure instead of work. It’s been a dead week in the hunter world. Dean walks in with two beers. He sits down across from Sam and slides him over a beer. Sam barely looks up from his book except for to catch the sliding beer that’s approaching him._

** DEAN **

Your nose has been stuck in that book all day. What the hell could you be reading? A tell all of the inner psyche of women?

 

_Sam doesn’t look up from his book._

** SAM **

“The Shinning”

 

** DEAN **

Seriously? You don’t get enough scary stories in real life; you want to read about it now?

 

** SAM **

Shh.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes, leans back in his chair and takes swig of his beer. They then hear a loud knock at their door. Sam looks up from his book and then over at Dean._

** DEAN **

Don’t look at me; I didn’t invite anyone over here.

 

** SAM **

Then who is-

 

_Another loud knock is heard. Sam and Dean get up and get out their guns. They run up the stairs. Dean goes to the door with his gun by his side. Sam is behind Dean covering him. Dean finally opens the door and sees a teenage girl standing before him. She has long dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had big eyes that were bright green and light freckles that speckled around her face. She’s wearing a plaid blue shirt and skinny jeans paired with combat boots. Dean stares at her for a minute._

** DEAN **

Do I know you?

 

** REBECCA **

My name is Rebecca; I’m a hunter and you must be Dean Winchester.

** DEAN **

Again, do I know you?

 

_Rebecca smiles slyly._

** REBECCA **

You might say that. So are you gonna invite me into your man cave or do I have to camp out in my non-existent car.

 

_She points outside proving that she has no car. Dean opens the door wider and leads her to the library. Sam pulls out a chair for her._

** SAM **

Sit. Now.

 

_Rebecca sighs and sits down. The chair is facing Dean and Sam, who are standing in front of her._

** REBECCA **

You guys can put the guns away; I’m not here to hurt you.

 

** SAM **

Then explain why are you here?

 

** DEAN **

And while you’re at it why don’t you tell us how you knew were this bunker is. We’re completely off the reservation, no one is able to track us.

 

** REBECCA **

Ok first of all you guys may be off book but you’re not that hard to find. What can I say, I’m a smart kid. Plus I came here to help you.

 

** SAM & DEAN **

With what?

 

_Rebecca smiles at their simultaneous speak pattern._

** REBECCA **

With a demon. She’s bigger than Crowley and Lucifer put together.

** SAM **

Who is this big bad demon?

 

** REBECCA **

Abaddon.

 

** DEAN **

Wow are you late in the game. We already know about her and her plan to reorganize Hell.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah and she succeeds. Trust me she’s going to destroy all of us but not if we can stop her now.

 

** DEAN **

Wait, how do you know this?

 

_Rebecca sighs._

** REBECCA **

Because…because I’m not from this time.

 

** DEAN **

Great another time traveler.

 

** REBECCA **

I’m not a time traveler or whatever.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah then what the hell are you?

 

** REBECCA **

I’m your daughter.

 

SCENE 2

_Dean is fixated on her._

** DEAN **

Excuse me?

 

** REBECCA **

My name is Rebecca Mary Winchester, I’m 16 years old and you’re my dad. Oh and that tall one over there is my uncle.

 

_Rebecca smiles amusingly._

Relax I’m not the product of some girl you banged 16 years ago. I’m the product of a _witch_ you screwed with about a month from now.

 

** SAM **

You’re from the year 2030.

 

** REBECCA **

Yup.

 

** SAM **

So that’s how you knew where the bunker was.

 

** DEAN **

Well that’s comforting.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** DEAN **

That 16 years from now we’re still hunting.

**  
**

** REBECCA **

You don’t. Neither of you do. Once I was born you guys decided to retire.  We don’t even live here anymore. We moved to the suburbs in Lawrence.

 

** DEAN **

So you’re saying I raised you to be a hunter?

 

** REBECCA **

Are you kidding? You hate it. I’m actually kind of sort of grounded right now.

 

_Sam laughs to himself._

** DEAN **

But wait, how the hell did you travel back in time?

 

** REBECCA **

Cass.

 

** DEAN **

Cass? We still know Cass? He’s still alive?

 

** REBECCA **

Of course.

 

** DEAN **

Huh…

 

_Dean smirks._

** REBECCA **

We don’t have that much time to chitchat about all of this. We need to hunt down Abaddon.

_Rebecca goes stands up. Dean walks to her and put his hand on her shoulder sitting her back in her seat._

** DEAN **

Whoa hold on, we will-

 

** REBECCA **

You don’t get it! She is so much more powerful than anything you have encountered in your life. We need to strike now, hard and fast. Before it’s too late.

 

** SAM **

Okay listen, we don’t even know where she is right now so lets figure out her location and then we’ll think of a plan. We need to be smart about this.

 

** DEAN **

We’re going to need outside help.

 

** SAM **

I couldn’t agree more. You thinking who I’m thinking?

 

** DEAN **

Who knows more about the Queen of Hell than the former King?

 

** REBECCA **

Crowley? Isn’t that a bad idea?

 

** DEAN **

Trust me he wants her dead just as much as we do.

 

** REBECCA **

All right fine lets do this.

 

** DEAN **

Whoa hold on there, you look exhausted.

 

** REBECCA **

So?

 

** DEAN **

So rule number one of hunting, ‘you need your sleep’.

 

** REBECCA **

No I don’t.

 

** DEAN **

Yes you do. You can sleep in my bed. Now go.

 

_Rebecca sighs and walks over into Dean’s bedroom._

** SAM **

Can you believe this?

 

** DEAN **

No. You think she’s telling the truth?

 

** SAM **

What you don’t?

 

_Dean sits down in the chair Rebecca was in._

** DEAN **

I don’t know. I mean I guess it all checks out but still.

 

** SAM **

She does look exactly like you.

 

** DEAN **

Tell me about it. It’s like looking into a mirror.

 

** SAM **

I guess our demon dry spell is over.

 

** DEAN **

I guess so.

 

SCENE 3

_Dean and Sam are in the library packing to go on their hunt. They both have bags filled with weapons. Rebecca enters into the room with her backpack._

** REBECCA **

You guys ready to go?

 

** DEAN **

_We_ are but you’re staying here.

 

_They hear a knock on the door._

** DEAN **

And that must be Charlie.

 

_Sam runs up the stairs to let her in._

** REBECCA **

A babysitter? You guys got me a babysitter? You do realize I’m 16 right?

 

** DEAN **

Hey, no daughter of mine is going to be a hunter, even if I have to start with future you.

 

_Charlie walks down the stairs. Sam follows behind her._

** CHARLIE **

What’s up bitches?

 

** DEAN **

Thanks for coming Charlie.

 

** CHARLIE **

Anytime I can help the Winchesters out.

 

_Charlie looks over to Rebecca._

You must be our very own Marty McFly.

 

_Charlie looks at Dean annoyed._

** REBECCA **

You’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t get me wrong I love hanging out with Charlie but this is not the time!

 

** DEAN **

Actually this is the perfect time. We’ll be back soon. Charlie, don’t let her out of your sight.

 

_Dean and Sam grab their bags and head out the door._

SCENE 4

_Charlie is on her laptop in the library and Rebecca is sitting in silence in a huff. Charlie looks up from her laptop._

** CHARLIE **

So tell me your story.

 

** REBECCA **

What?

 

** CHARLIE **

Like what’s it like in the future? Clearly we still hang out in the future. What are Sam and Dean like?

 

** REBECCA **

I don’t know, like everything is still the same for the most part, other than the technology.

 

** CHARLIE **

Now that’s something I’m siked for.

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah I bet. One time you showed me how to hack into my high school’s database.

 

** CHARLIE **

Sweet! I mean no that’s bad, very bad.

 

** REBECCA **

More like badass. You and my Dad are basically brother and sister. Trust me the dynamic doesn’t change.

 

** CHARLIE **

What about you and your Dad? By the way has anyone ever told you that you are a spitting image of Dean.

 

** REBECCA **

Everyday of my life. Well as you know my Dad is hard headed. I tried to get into the hunting life after I found his dad’s journal and then Dad freaked and said, “No daughter of mine will ever hunt.”

 

** CHARLIE **

So naturally you disobeyed.

 

** REBECCA **

Oh yeah. Occasionally Sam would cover for me. Hell he taught me most of things I know. He said, “I rather you have the skill and hunt then hunt and get myself killed.”

 

** CHARLIE **

What does your mom think?

 

_There’s a silence._

Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-

 

** REBECCA **

No it’s okay. I never met my mom. I wasn’t conceived in a natural way.

 

** CHARLIE **

Meaning?

 

** REBECCA **

Meaning my mom wasn’t the one to give birth to me. My dad did.

 

** CHARLIE **

Come again?

 

** REBECCA **

It was a witch that did it. She basically cursed him after he killed her daughter so she gave him one.

 

** CHARLIE **

How the hell did it come out?

 

** REBECCA **

You should know, you were at the birth.

 

** CHARLIE **

I am! This is too much for me to handle in one conversation.

 

_Charlie closes her laptop._

But something happens doesn’t it? That’s why you’re here?

 

** REBECCA **

Yeah Abaddon-

 

** CHARLIE **

No I mean to your Dad and Sam.

 

_Rebecca doesn’t answer._

Its okay you can talk about it.

 

** REBECCA **

Um, well Abaddon overridden Hell, bursts into our house and…

 

_Rebecca paused and her voice breaks and tears fill her eyes._

And killed my Dad and Sam right in front of me. Castiel came for me right away to protect me. I begged him to let me go back so that we can kill Abaddon before it’s too late and then he sent me here. I have to save my Dad. I don’t know what I would do without him.

 

SCENE 5

_Dean and Sam are in an abandon warehouse where Crowley stood in front of them trapped in a Devils Trap._

** CROWLEY **

So, to what do I owe the reach around?

 

** DEAN **

We need your help.

** CROWLEY **

Who says I’m inclined to help?

 

** SAM **

Don’t and we’ll stab you in your face.

 

** CROWLEY **

No need to get your antlers in a tuss, Moose.

 

** DEAN **

What do you know about Abaddon?

 

** CROWLEY **

Other than the fact that she took Hell away from me? There’s word she’s got this big bad plan cooked up.

 

** SAM **

We need to find her and kill her. Do you know her location?

 

** CROWLEY **

I may…

 

** SAM **

You do realize that if we kill her you’ll become King.

 

** CROWLEY **

Oh I realize, but how do I know you guys won’t screw me over?

 

** DEAN **

We rather have the Devil we know than the one we don’t.

 

** CROWLEY **

Can’t argue with that logic. Fine I’ll help you, but I want my full immunity from you two.

 

** DEAN **

Deal

 

** DEAN **

So where is the bitch?

 

** CROWLEY **

From what I understand she’s building an army in Missouri currently. Digging up souls and whipping them into shape.

 

** DEAN **

Where in Missouri?

 

** CROWLEY **

Cartridge.

 

** SAM **

How do we kill her?

 

** CROWLEY **

Well I’ll tell you that peashooter or knife isn’t gonna do a lick of good at her. Not at her pay grade.  She’s not your ordinary black-eyed bitch, but there is a spell you can use.

 

** SAM **

And the ingredients?

 

** CROWLEY **

Hard to get. You’re going to need your angel pal.

 

** DEAN **

Fine.

 

_Dean throws Crowley a pen and paper. He writes down the ingredients. He then hands them over to Dean._

** CROWLEY **

There’s everything you’ll need to smoker her out, including the magic words.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks.

 

** CROWLEY **

My pleasure. So are you going to let me out?

 

_Crowley looks down at the Devils Trap. Sam walks over, takes his knife and scrapes the paint off the ground._

Good luck boys, you’re going to need it.

 

_Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears._

** SAM **

You think he’s telling the truth?

 

** DEAN **

We gotta assume that he is. If Rebecca is right about this, we got our work cut out for us.

SCENE 6

_Sam and Dean return from their interaction with Crowley. They walk into the library where they see Charlie reading “The Wizard of OZ”. Dean walks over to her._

** DEAN **

Hey where’s Rebecca?

 

** CHARLIE **

She’s taking a nap.

 

_Charlie puts the book down and stands up._

Have you talked to her?

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean?

 

** CHARLIE **

Like have you discussed everything about her? Her life?

 

** DEAN **

No why?

 

** CHARLIE **

Dean she’s your daughter. Maybe not from this time but still. She’s gone through a lot and I think she could use her father.

 

** DEAN **

We don’t even know if she’s mine.

 

** CHARLIE **

Trust me she is.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know how to be a father.

** SAM **

Sure you do. You’ve been a father to me all my life.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah but you’re not a girl…well most of the time.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes. Dean walks into his room where Rebecca is taking a nap. He tucks her hair behind her ear. He’s holding a tray with 2 plates with a slice of pie on each. Rebecca wakes up._

** REBECCA **

Hey you’re back.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah just got back. I thought I’d bring you a snack.

 

_Rebecca looks over to the table and see’s the pie. She smiles._

** REBECCA **

I can see some things never change.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well what can I say?

 

** REBECCA **

Whenever I was upset you used to come into my room and give me a slice of pie. Only me and you could understand our love of pie.

 

_Dean chuckles._

** DEAN **

So what happened?

 

** REBECCA **

What are you talking about?

 

** DEAN **

No teenage girl is going to travel through time to stop one demon.

 

** REBECCA **

I told you she takes over Hell. She is one badass mother you don’t want to mess with.

 

** DEAN **

Who did she kill? Your boyfriend? A best friend? Coming from someone who would do anything to save their loved one, I know how far a Winchester would go.

_Rebecca looks down and then looks Dean in the eye._

** REBECCA **

You. She kills you and Sam.

 

_Her eyes start to well up and get a lump in her throat._

I came home from school and Abaddon was holding you and Sam hostage. I ran to you but the minute I got close she put a knife through your heart and snapped Sam’s neck. She was about to kill me but Cass came just in time and beamed me out of harms way, then he sent me back here to fix things. 

 

_Rebecca begins to sob. Dean’s face is still as stone._

I’m not going to let you die. Not again. You and Sam mean everything to me.

 

_Rebecca continues to cry.  Dean pulls her in close and kisses her on the head._

** DEAN **

Shhh. It’s okay, we’ll fix this.

 

SCENE 7

_Sam and Charlie are in the kitchen. They are both sitting at the table until Dean walks in the room. The minute he enters the room they both rise._

** SAM **

What did you find out?

 

_Dean looks like he’s been through the ringer._

** SAM **

Dean? You okay?

 

** DEAN **

What? Yeah, I’m good. We’ve got to call Cass.

** SAM **

Are you going to talk to me at all?

 

** DEAN **

She said that the reason she came back is to stop Abaddon from killing us in the future.

 

** SAM **

And when you say us you mean…

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, you and me.

 

** SAM **

But with her being here doesn’t that drastically alter the future? Remember what with Balthazar?

 

_Castiel pops in at that very moment._

** CASTIEL **

It’ll be different for Rebecca.

 

** CHARLIE **

Whoa, so you’re the dreamy angel that I’m always hearing about.

 

** DEAN **

What do you mean it’ll be different for Rebecca? And how did you know she was even here?

 

** CASTIEL **

When she came here she set a disturbance in our timeline. We have set it so that no matter what is said or done by here none of the major events will be affected.

 

** DEAN **

Okay so how is it different for her?

 

** CASTIEL **

Because we’re rooting for her. A majority of the angels want her to succeed.

 

** SAM **

You’re telling me that the angels are on our side?

 

** CASTIEL **

We want you to stop Abaddon. Her army is going to destroy the world.

 

** SAM **

Well I guess that’s encouraging. We talked to Crowley; we need you to get some items to kill Abaddon with.

 

** CASTIEL **

Give me the list and I’ll get what you need.

 

_Sam hands over the list of ingredients to Castiel. Castiel disappears._

** CHARLIE **

Now what?

 

**DEAN **

We wait.

 

SCENE 8

_It’s been 2 hours after giving Castiel the list of ingredients. Charlie had left the bunker sometime ago. Dean enters the library with a beer, sits down in the chair and stares off into space. Sam sits next to him._

 

** SAM **

Penny for your thoughts.

 

** DEAN **

I can’t help but to think about the mother. I mean who the hell is she and what happened? She never talked about one.

 

_Sam gets this look on his face that indicates he knows something that Dean doesn’t. Sam leans back in his chair and looks down at the floor._

What? What do you know?

 

** SAM **

Well…Charlie told me something that was very interesting about Rebecca’s “mother”.

 

** DEAN **

Well what was it?

 

** SAM **

It’s…complicated.

 

** DEAN **

Okay…

 

** SAM **

Well apparently you piss off a witch in the near future and she puts a spell on you.

 

** DEAN **

What kind of spell?

 

** SAM **

Well it’s more like a curse. One that impregnates you. You aren’t only the father-

 

_Sam holds back a laugh._

But you’re also the mother.

 

** DEAN **

Are you saying a witch knocks me up?

 

** SAM **

Apparently.

 

** DEAN **

This is not funny.

 

_Dean gets up and angrily walks over to Dean’s room where Rebecca is stationed. Sam follows. Dean forcefully opens the door and catches her off guard._

** REBECCA **

What?

 

** DEAN **

I’m pregnant?!

 

** REBECCA **

Well not now but you will be. Hell I’m counting on it.

 

** DEAN **

And were you planning on telling me this?

 

** REBECCA **

I told Charlie.

 

** DEAN **

I’m not Charlie!

 

** SAM **

All right Dean calm down.

 

** DEAN **

You calm down!

 

_Dean sits down on the bed next to Rebecca._

24 hours ago I found out that I’m having a daughter and 5 minutes ago I found out that I’m giving birth to my daughter.

 

_Dean runs his hands through his hair and sighs._

Awesome.

 

** REBECCA **

Wow, love you too.

 

** DEAN **

I know I’m sorry-

 

** REBECCA **

It’s okay I get it. It’s a lot to absorb.

 

** SAM **

Rebecca, what about me? Like in the future.

 

_Rebecca smiles._

** REBECCA **

Well aren’t you curious.

 

_Sam smiles and rubs his hand behind his neck._

What do you want to know?

 

** SAM **

Am I happy?

 

** REBECCA **

Extremely.

 

_Sam smiles and nods. Dean is happy for his brother. Castiel pops in with a duffel bag._

 

** REBECCA **

Cass? Still rocking the trench coat I see.

 

** CASTIEL **

Rebecca Winchester I presume.

 

_Rebecca nods._

** REBECCA **

In the flesh.

 

_Castiel props the duffel bag on the bed._

** CASTIEL **

I’ve got the ingredients to kill Abaddon.

 

** DEAN **

Great, lets get started.

SCENE 9

_In the Men of Letters library Dean and Rebecca are putting together the bomb that will essentially kill Abaddon._

** REBECCA **

You sure this is going to work?

 

** DEAN **

Well my life depends on it.

 

** REBECCA **

I just want you to know that you only get chance at this. Cass-Future Cass, told me that if this doesn’t work I still get sent back to my time no water what the outcome.

 

** DEAN **

Then we better not mess up huh?

 

_Dean smiles at her and jokingly nudges her. Rebecca returned the smile. Sam and Castiel walk into the room._

** SAM **

How’s it going?

 

** REBECCA & DEAN **

Almost done Sammy.

 

_Dean and Rebecca look each other._

** SAM **

My God is that creepy. Well we’ve got Abaddons exact location.

 

_Dean bottles the potion in a glass bottle._

** DEAN **

All right, lets kill this bitch.

 

_Dean pockets the potion. Rebecca starts to walk out with them. Dean stops her._

Whoa, whoa where do you think you’re going?

 

** REBECCA **

We don’t have time for this. I’m the one that’s going to kill her.

 

** DEAN **

No you’re not! You’re not going any where near Abaddon.

 

** REBECCA **

She killed my family Dad! You killed the demon that killed yours, why can’t I?

 

** DEAN **

Because I said so! I get your angry but your also 16. You’re not an experienced hunter and I’m not going to have your blood on my hands. Now you’re staying here!

 

** REBECCA **

You don’t get it!

 

** DEAN **

I know exactly how you’re feeling. Want revenge right? Do anything to get it right? It’s that kind of reckless behavior that’s going to get you killed.

 

** REBECCA **

So what you called Charlie again?

 

** DEAN **

Nope. Someone else who’s more experienced with firearms.

 

_Jody Mills then walks into the room from the kitchen with a beer in her hand._

 

** JODY **

Howdy.

 

** REBECCA **

You’re sic’ing a cop on me?

 

** DEAN **

Ya damn straight I am.

 

** REBECCA **

This is child abuse.

 

** DEAN **

I like to call it creative parenting.

 

** SAM **

I’ll say.

 

_Rebecca sighs and softens her voice._

** REBECCA **

And if you both die…

 

_Dean walks over to her._

** DEAN **

I won’t.

 

_Dean brings her in for a hug. A single tear runs down both Dean and Rebecca’s face. Dean lets go of her. Rebecca walks over to Sam and gives him a big hug._

** SAM **

We’ll be back, we promise.

 

** REBECCA **

Don’t come back until she’s dead.

 

_Sam nods. Rebecca backs away and wipes away her tears._

Okay go.

 

SCENE 10

_Dean and Sam arrive in Cartridge, Missouri. They pull up outside an abandon warehouse. They step out of the car._

** DEAN **

You sure she’s in here?

 

** SAM **

According to Crowley, yeah.

 

** DEAN **

You ready for this?

 

** SAM **

Does it matter?

 

** DEAN **

Not really.

 

_They walk into the warehouse and they fight pass some demons. Dean and Sam walk into a room where they see Abaddon in the center of the room._

** ABADDON **

Sam and Dean Winchester, what do you want?

 

** DEAN **

Your head on a platter,

 

** ABADDON **

Cute. So really, why are you here? I haven’t done anything to alarm your radar.

** SAM **

You’re alive, isn’t that enough?

 

_Abaddon then thrusts her hand out and pins them against the wall. They hit it with a thud._

 

** ABADDON **

Either way you’re both dead.

 

_She then walks over in their direction._

And incredibly stupid.

 

_Castiel appears behind Abaddon with the potion._

** CASTIEL **

Looks like they’re not the only one.

 

_Castiel throws the potion._

 

Dean, say it now!

 

_Dean says the Latin words. On the spot Abaddon started to ignite in flames. Instantly Dean and Sam are relinquished from her hold and they fall to the ground. They watch the flames of Abaddon getting bigger and bigger._

** DEAN **

We’ve got to get out of here now! This place is going to blow!

 

_Sam, Castiel and Dean run as the warehouse quickly engulf in flames. Rebecca is in the Men of Letters bunker pacing back and forth._

** REBECCA **

They should’ve been back by now. Dad and Sam aren’t answering their cells and what if Abaddon had got to them-

 

_Jody steadied Rebecca by putting her hands on her shoulders. She looks her in the eye._

** JODY **

Rebecca, breathe. I’m sure your dad is fine.

 

** REBECCA **

What if he’s not?

 

** JODY **

Then you wouldn’t be here.

 

_At that moment Dean, Sam and Castiel pop in thanks to Castiel’s angelic powers. They are all covered from head to toe in ash. Rebecca looks at them with wide eyes. Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

It’s done. She’s dead. Abaddon is dead.

 

_Rebecca smiles and runs to Dean and hugs him._

SCENE 11

_Rebecca is in her room packing up her things when Castiel appears in the room. Rebecca is surprised at his presence._

** REBECCA **

Geeze, you know you can knock. A girl could use some privacy around here.

 

** CASTIEL **

It’s time for you to go.

 

_Rebecca is still focused on packing._

** REBECCA **

No yeah I know that’s why I’m-

 

_She turns around and looks at Castiel again. She knows something is off._

You’re not the Castiel from now are you?

 

_Castiel shakes his head._

Where the hell have you been? You just like disappeared after you sent me.

 

** CASTIEL **

I sent you to do your job and now that you’ve completed it, it’s time to go.

 

** REBECCA **

But don’t I get to say goodbye?

 

** CASTIEL **

No. They’re not going to remember you.

 

** REBECCA **

What? Why? You said that I wouldn’t change any major history.

 

** CASTIEL **

You didn’t. The only thing killing Abaddon did was bring back Dean and Sam.

 

** REBECCA **

Okay then.

 

** CASTIEL **

But if they were to remember you, you might seize to exist.

 

** REBECCA **

Why?

 

** CASTIEL **

Because your conception was an accident and it needs to stay that way.

 

** REBECCA **

So what, they’re just not going to remember anything about me?

 

** CASTIEL **

They’ll think they came up with the hunt by themselves and killed Abaddon. Your presence will be erased.

 

_Rebecca sighs._

** REBECCA **

Okay then, I guess lets get me back to my own time.

 

_Castiel puts his hand on her head and the room is filled with a bright white light. Rebecca moments later find herself outside of her suburban house in Kansas. She’s wearing the exact outfit she wore when she saw Sam and Dean die. Rebecca tightly grips her backpack with one hand and slow opens the front door with the other. The house is quiet which makes her nervous. She then walks further into the house and closes the front door. She calls out._

Dad? Uncle Sam?

 

_She walks into the kitchen to see her Dad on his tippy toes trying to fix a broken cabinet with some tools. Rebecca just stands there for a moment. Dean looks over at her._

** DEAN **

Hey.

 

_She doesn’t answer and Dean stops what he’s doing._

Something wrong?

 

_At that moment she runs to him with tears in her eyes. She gives him a huge hug and squeezes him tight. Dean hugs her back but is confused._

Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?

 

_Rebecca pulls away from the hug wiping her tears away._

** REBECCA **

Yeah I’m fine now. I’m just so happy you and Sa—wait, where’s Sam?

 

_Sam then walks into the kitchen from upstairs with a screwdriver._

** SAM **

I found that screwdriver you were looking for…

 

_Rebecca sighs in relief_

Did I miss something?

 

_They both give Rebecca a quizzical look._

** REBECCA **

No, everything is exactly where it’s supposed to be.

 

_Sam and Dean exchange confused looks._

Hey Dad, I know that in the past we’ve bumped heads about me hunting but I think you’re right. I’m not ready.

 

** DEAN **

If you think is going to get you out of your punishment.-

 

** REBECCA **

No I know its okay.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t get it. What’s with the big turn around?

 

** REBECCA **

I’m just sick and tired of this demon crap. If we have to deal with it then we have to deal with it but I’m not going to go look for it. Nothing good comes out of it.

 

** DEAN **

Hey, Rebecca, what the hell happened because this is not the daughter that left for school this morning?

 

_Rebecca smiles_

** REBECCA **

I guess I finally know what you mean when you say, “the family business is nothing but a curse” I love you.

 

_She gives him and Sam one last hug before heading upstairs in her room._

** THE END **

 


	2. 2 Guys a Girl and a Mysterious Kid Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets pregnant with Rebecca and now Sam feels he has to assume the position as big brother.

SCENE 1

_It’s been one month since they killed Abaddon and 4 weeks since they killed that witch’s daughter that Rebecca warned them about. Sam is in the library researching their current ghoul hunt. Dean walks into the room with his hand on his stomach looking very ill. Sam looks over at him sympathetically._

** SAM **

How are you feeling?

 

_Dean groans_

****

** DEAN **

How does it look like I’m feeling? I don’t know what the hell I ate but it sure is doing a number in my stomach. I haven’t thrown up this much since that tequila bar we went to in Mexico and even that doesn’t compare to this.

 

_Dean sits across from Sam at the table. Sam can’t help but to stop looking at Dean. Dean gets annoyed._

What?

 

** SAM **

You’ve been getting sick a lot lately. Like non-stop.

 

** DEAN **

What’s your point? I’m sick.

 

** SAM **

But for 4 weeks?

 

** DEAN **

What can I say, I’ve got a sucky immune system.

 

** SAM **

But that’s the thing you don’t. When was the last time you got sick?

 

** DEAN **

Sam, I’m human I’m allowed to get sick. What’s your problem?

 

** SAM **

I think this is something you should get checked out…you know…by a doctor.

 

** DEAN **

You’re overreacting. Dude I’m fine, I promise.

 

**SAM **

You remember that witch we killed about 4 weeks ago?

 

** DEAN **

So?

 

** SAM **

Well right before you killed her you killed her daughter you remember?

 

** DEAN **

Her kid was trying to make her next victim I had to.

 

** SAM **

Yeah I know but after you killed her, her mother started chanting some stuff in Latin but I think she finished the spell before you had a chance shoot her. I mean I didn’t think much of it before but I think she targeted the spell towards you.

 

** DEAN **

Good theory. You’re wrong but nice thought.

 

** SAM **

I’m serious Dean. I made an appointment with a doctor.

 

** DEAN **

I hope it’s for you.

 

_Sam doesn’t answer._

Oh come on Sam! How do I have to prove to you that I’m fine?

 

** SAM **

There is a slice of apple pie in the fridge. Now the Dean I know would eat it regardless of how he was feeling.

 

_The very thought of food made Dean nacreous. He swallows as he face stats to get green._

** DEAN **

That’s not playing fair.

 

** SAM **

So its’ settled, we’re going.

 

SCENE 2

_Dean and Sam are waiting in a waiting room at a doctor’s office. Dean looks quite nervous while Sam has remained calm. Dean’s foot is tapping uncontrollably and Sam notices._

** SAM **

Dean relax.

 

** DEAN **

You relax. Where the hell did you find this doctor by the way?

 

** SAM **

He was a contact in Bobby’s book. He was the only doctor that held a private practice. Most likely because not all of the cases he takes are normal problems.

** DEAN **

He’s one of Bobby’s contacts? Well that’s reassuring.

 

** SAM **

Why should you care? Nothing’s wrong with you right?

 

** DEAN **

Shut up.

 

_A nurse walks into the waiting room with a clipboard._

** NURSE **

Dean Winchester?

 

_Dean and Sam stand up. They follow the nurse into a patient room._

Doctor Gene will be with you soon.

 

_The nurse leaves._

** DEAN **

Gene? Why do I know that name?

 

** SAM **

Right wasn’t he the doctor that used to patch us up when we were kids?

 

** DEAN **

Oh yeah he was kind of like our very own pediatrician.

 

_Dr. Gene walks into the room._

** DR. GENE **

Winchester and Winchester well look at you two. 

 

_He shakes both of the boy’s hands._

You boys are looking real good. Still-hunting?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah we are.

 

** SAM **

That’s probably what got us in this mess.

 

** DR. GENE **

And what mess would that be?

 

** SAM **

He’s been vomiting every morning for the past 4 weeks.

 

** DEAN **

Please tell him I’m fine.

 

** DR. GENE **

Well let’s just find out.

 

_Dr. Gene taps the hospital bed._

Hop up.

 

_Dean jumps up on the bed and Dr. Gene checks Dean’s vitals._

Are you sleeping?

 

** DEAN **

More than usual actually.

 

** DR. GENE **

Shot in the dark, do you get frequent headaches, cramping and lower back pain?

 

_Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat._

I’m going to take that as a yes.

 

** DEAN **

So what are you saying?

 

** DR. GENE **

Nothing yet but I just want to check something out first.

 

_Dr. Gene then pulls over a sonogram machine over to where the hospital bed was._   


** DEAN **

What the hell is that thing?

 

** SAM **

It’s a sonogram machine but aren’t those used on pregnant women?

 

** DEAN **

Not always. I just want to see what’s going on in there. Could you lie back and lift up your shirt?

 

_Dean does as directed and Dr. Gene grabbed a plastic bottle filled with a blue gel._

** DR. GENE **

This is going to be cold.

 

_Dr. Gene squirts it on Dean’s stomach and he immediately flinches._

 

Sorry.

 

_Dr. Gene then takes the wand attached to the monitor and glides it around Dean’s stomach. Dean, Sam and Dr. Gene can’t help but to keep their eyes glued to the screen. Dr. Gene then stops moving the wand when a small dark form appears in the center of the screen._

Uh huh there we go.

 

** DEAN **

What? What is it?

 

** DR. GENE **

It’s your baby.

 

_Dean’s eyes widen._

** DEAN **

What?

 

** SAM **

Is that even possible?

 

** DEAN **

Of course it’s not!

 

** DR. GENE **

It’s not as uncommon as you think.

 

** DEAN **

You’re joking.

 

** DR. GENE **

Wish I were. Did you boys come in contact with a witch recently?

 

** SAM **

So I was right. The witch was the one to put that curse on you.

 

** DEAN **

Okay shut up the both of you! I’m not pregnant!

 

_Dr. Gene wipes the gel off of Deans’ stomach._

** DR. GENE **

Congratulations Dean, you’re going to be a father.

 

SCENE 3

_Dean and Sam came back home. Dean is in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sam knocks on the door._

** DEAN **

It’s open.

 

_Sam enters the room but lingers by the door._

** SAM **

I’m about to order take out you want anything?

 

** DEAN **

I’m not hungry

 

** SAM **

You’ve got to eat something. 

 

** DEAN **

I said I’m not hungry Sam.

 

_Sam sighs._

** SAM **

You’ve barely said anything since we’ve got back.

** DEAN **

There’s not much to say.

 

** SAM **

You sure about that? Look, it’s—

 

** DEAN **

What? You’re going to tell me that everything is going to be okay? That we’ll get through this? Sam, this thing that I’m going through is nowhere near normal.

 

** SAM **

Nothing we go through is normal.

 

_Dean sits up._

** DEAN **

Yeah but this one takes the cake.

 

** SAM **

Okay then what do you want to do?

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know.

 

_Sam walks over to Dean’s desk and puts down an item on it._

** SAM **

Okay I’ll leave you alone. I’m out here if you need me.

 

_Dean nods and Sam walks out. The minute Sam closes the door Dean gets up and walks over to his desk to see what Sam put on it. It was the sonogram picture that Dr. Gene took. Dean grabs it and can’t help but to smile at it. He places a hand on his stomach. Hours later Dean comes out of his room and sees Sam eating a slice of pizza while doing some research on his laptop. Sam looks up from his laptop and see’s Dean walk in. He perks up._

Hey.

 

_Sam pushes the pizza box towards Dean._

You want a slice?

 

_Dean makes a grossed out face_

****

** DEAN **

Not if you want me to puke all over this table.

 

_Sam pulls the pizza box away._

** SAM **

So you want to talk for real this time?

 

_Dean sits down at the table._

** DEAN **

I’m scared as hell right now.

 

** SAM **

You have every right to be, but you will get through this.

 

** DEAN **

Easier said then done.

 

** SAM **

Remember my first hunt we went on together?

 

** DEAN **

The one Dad sent us on?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, it was a ghost hunt.

 

** DEAN **

Oh right it was the haunting of the Charlotte house.

 

** SAM **

I was so scared. I always heard you and Dad talk about ghosts and demons and what not. I mean I read about them in books but I was still petrified.

 

_Dean smiles at the memory._

** DEAN **

You were so scared you couldn’t get out of the car.

 

** SAM **

Do you remember what you told me? You said, “As long as I’m here there’s nothing to be afraid of”.

 

** DEAN **

What’s your point?

 

** SAM **

You’re not going through this alone. You know that right?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah Sammy I know. Thanks.

 

SCENE 4

_Dean has reached his 5 th month of pregnancy. The supernatural world has been a ghost town (pun intended). Sam is packing a bag full of all of his tools to go on a hunt in the library. Dean walks into the room with his hand on his back supporting his weight. _

** DEAN **

I know its only been 5 months but I’m telling you man this whole pregnancy thing is already getting old.

 

_Dean notices Sam packing up. Dean picks up a shotgun from the table._

Going somewhere?

 

** SAM **

Yeah there’s a hunt in town.

 

** DEAN **

Great I’ll get my things.

 

_Sam grabs the shotgun out of Dean’s hand and puts it in his duffel._

** SAM **

Um no. You’re not going.

 

_Dean gets disappointed._

** DEAN **

Why not?

 

** SAM **

Do I seriously need to say it?

 

_Dean raises an eyebrow in confusion._

** SAM **

How about we start with the child growing inside of you.

 

_Dean instantly puts a protective hand on his stomach._

 

** DEAN **

Right but I’ll be fine.

 

** SAM **

I’m not taking that chance. Just stay here and relax, I’ll be back soon.

 

** DEAN **

Sam, I haven’t left this bunker in over 3 weeks. Please let me go. I’ll stay in the car.

 

** SAM **

Nope sorry. But I did make a phone call for somebody to keep you company.

 

** DEAN **

You mean you got me a babysitter.

 

** SAM **

See it anyway you please.

_Sam finishes packing and slings the duffel around his shoulder._

I gotta go. I’ll call you when I’m done.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

Fine.

 

_Sam looks at him with an apologetic look. He walks up the stairs and cut out of the bunker. Dean ends up falling asleep in one of the library’s comfier chairs. He feels somebody shaking him awake. He wakes up with a jolt and out of instinct he grabs his gun and points it. He realizes that it’s Charlie standing in front of him. She puts her hands up quickly._

** CHARLIE **

Whoa! Whoa! It’s just me!

 

_Dean sighs in relief and puts his gun down. He then smiles at her._

** DEAN **

Sorry about that.

 

** CHARLIE **

Didn’t mean to scare you. Sam gave me a key.

 

** DEAN **

No it’s okay.

 

_Charlie helps Dean up out of the chair._

Long time no see.

 

_Charlie looks at his baby bump._

** CHARLIE **

I can see that.

 

_Dean looks down at his bump somewhat embarrassed. He places his hand on it._

** DEAN **

Yeah about that…sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.

 

** CHARLIE **

It’s fine. If I were in your shoes I wouldn’t exactly be yelling it on the rooftops.

 

**DEAN**

So I guess you’re the one that Sam called to keep me company while he’s on the hunt.

 

** CHARLIE **

Don’t sound too excited.

 

** DEAN **

No it’s not that it just, I wish he would trust me you know. He treats me like I’m this fragile human being.

 

** CHARLIE **

He’s just trying to be more protective of his big brother and his unborn niece and or nephew.

 

** DEAN **

More like suffocating.

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh come one give the guy a break.

 

** DEAN **

I haven’t left this place in 3 weeks.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yikes.

 

** DEAN **

Yup.

** CHARLIE **

Okay, well, Sam is probably going to kill me but I can’t have you sit here for the next 4 months.

 

_She dangles her car keys out of her pocket._

We’re going out.

 

SCENE 5

_Charlie and Dean reside at a bar. Charlie is drinking a beer and Dean is drinking a soda. They both are sitting in a booth with burgers and fries in front of them._

** CHARLIE **

So you guys got any names picked out yet?

 

** DEAN **

No clue.

 

** CHARLIE **

Every parent to be has some sort of clue. What have you always wanted to name your kid?

 

** DEAN **

What would you name your kid?

 

** CHARLIE **

I’m not the one who’s pregnant.  Plus I asked you first.

 

** DEAN **

And I’m asking you second.

 

_Charlie takes a sip of her beer_

** CHARLIE **

If it’s a girl, Rebecca and if it’s a boy, Ronald.

 

** DEAN **

Ronald?

 

** CHARLIE **

Hey I was a big Harry Potter fan.

 

** DEAN **

No judgment here. But I like the name Rebecca.

 

** CHARLIE **

Well you are free to use it. It’s not like I’ll be using it anytime soon.

 

** DEAN **

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

_Charlie averts her eyes and takes another swig._

** CHARLIE **

Nothing. How’s your burger?

 

** DEAN **

Charlie…

 

** CHARLIE **

It’s really not a big deal.

 

** DEAN **

Well then tell me.

 

** CHARLIE **

When I was in high school, before I was a lesbian, I had this boyfriend, Jeff. We were so in that puppy love phase, I mean you know the kind.

 

_Dean smiles and nods._

And with the puppy love stage comes my first sexual experience. I lost my virginity to him and then I found out that I got pregnant.

 

_Dean’s eyebrows rise in awe. He was speechless._

 

Yeah. I was scared but Jeff always made everything seem okay. So I decided to keep it.  After my 4th month checkup I found out I was having a girl. And then 3 weeks later I had a miscarriage. Something in my uterus ruptured and that was that. Jeff left me and it ended up being the worst year of my life.

 

_Dean takes Charlie’s hand. She tears up._

** DEAN **

Oh my God Charlie I’m sorry.

 

_She puts on a smile._

** CHARLIE **

It’s ancient history. I’m fine. Really I am. It was a long time ago.

 

** DEAN **

Well I can guarantee you that if it’s a girl her name is Rebecca.

 

** CHARLIE **

You really don’t have to do that.

 

** DEAN **

I know, but I want to.

 

_Charlie smiles at him._

** CHARLIE **

Well thank you.

 

_She wipes her tears._

I’m sorry. It’s your first night out in weeks and here I am crying.

 

** DEAN **

Are you kidding me? This has been the best night I’ve had in months.

 

** CHARLIE **

So you’ve been avoiding the subject. Lets talk about you and your current situation.

 

** DEAN **

What’s there to talk about?

 

_Charlie leans in and whispers._

** CHARLIE **

You’re a pregnant man, I think you could fill a book of topics to talk about.

 

** DEAN **

I mean what do you want me to say? I’m a guy and I’m 5 months pregnant. My clothes don’t fit, I’m constantly tired, my feet are swollen I feel like a freaking whale-

 

** CHARLIE **

There we go. It feels good to let it out doesn’t it? So what are you scared of most?

 

** DEAN **

Other than possibly screwing up my kid’s life with the major Daddy issues I have?

 

_Charlie chuckles._

** CHARLIE **

Yeah.

 

** DEAN **

The birth.

 

** CHARLIE **

Seriously? Wow. You’re Dean Winchester though. I thought you were fearless when it came to pain.

 

** DEAN **

I am but…this is going to be different. I swear to God this kid is already 12 pounds and I still have 4 more months to go.

 

** CHARLIE **

You’re really not that big. Speaking of which… how is the baby going to come out?

 

** DEAN **

I have no clue; I’m just praying the baby isn’t a chest buster.

 

_Charlie chuckles._

** CHARLIE **

I’m sure it’s not, although that’d be awesome.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks Ridley Scott.

 

_They both laugh._

SCENE 6

_Dean and Charlie enter the bunker laughing and joking. They walk down into the tech area where Sam sits looking extremely pissed. Dean and Charlie get quiet and their mood changes instantly._

** DEAN **

Hey, what’s up your butt?

 

** SAM **

Oh I don’t know Dean, maybe it has to do with the fact that I’ve been calling your cellphone all night. You had my worried sick! Do you know the kind of horror shows that were playing in my head?

 

** CHARLIE **

Sam it’s okay I took him out for the night, we just went to the bar.

 

** SAM **

A bar? Are you kidding me?

 

** DEAN **

Well it’s not like I drank. I’m not that stupid.

 

** SAM **

Really?

 

** CHARLIE **

Sam relax it’s no big deal. He was climbing the walls, he needed to get out. You know get some fresh air and what not.

 

** SAM **

And you couldn’t of told me?

 

** DEAN **

Tell the warden? Yeah that’s smart.

 

** SAM **

What are you talking about?

 

** DEAN **

Ever since I got pregnant you have kept me locked up in this bunker. I need my space man.

 

** SAM **

I haven’t-

 

** DEAN **

Look it’s okay I get it. Thank you for looking after me but I need to breathe. This baby isn’t coming for another couple of months so we have time to freak out later. But for now I’d like to relax while I still can. I mean if pregnant women can leave their house why can’t I?

 

** SAM **

Well your not a women and this isn’t exactly a normal pregnancy.

 

** DEAN **

But everything has been normal. Like the doctor said, it’s been a textbook case.

 

** SAM **

Yeah except for the fact that you’re a guy.

 

** DEAN **

Okay what is your problem?

 

** SAM **

I don’t want anything to happen to you!

_Dean gets quiet._

** DEAN **

Sammy-

 

** SAM **

No. You’ve taken care of me all your life and now it’s my turn and I’m not just trying to take care of you but also your unborn child.

 

_Dean sighs_

** DEAN **

I know that this thing is difficult and scary as hell but you don’t have to feel like your carrying this burden on your own. We’ll do it together.

 

** CHARLIE **

Plus you got me.

 

** SAM **

No Charlie you don’t have to get involved in all of this.

 

** CHARLIE **

Are you kidding? You guys are the closet thing I have to family.

 

** DEAN **

And I want you to be a part my baby’s life.

 

** CHARLIE **

Good, because you guys can’t get rid of me that easily.

 

_Dean and Sam smile._

 

I better head out; I’ve got a long drive ahead of me.

 

_She gives Sam a hug and then gives Dean a hug. She rubs his belly and smiles._

Remember what I said.

 

_She kisses him on the cheek and he returns it with a kiss on the forehead._

Call me if you need anything. You know I’ll be there. Take care of that precious cargo you’re carrying.

 

** DEAN **

Of course.

 

_Charlie starts to walk away and then looks back. She puts up a peace sign._

** CHARLIE **

Peace out bitches!

 

_Charlie walks out the door._

** DEAN **

Well I’m beat. I’m gonna hit the hay. Are you okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah I’ll be fine.

 

_Dean nods and begins to walk out the room._

Dean?

 

_Dean turn around._

I’m sorry, for everything.

 

** DEAN **

Don’t even worry about it.

 

_Sam works up a smile and Dean returns it. Dean then continues to walk towards his room._

SCENE 7

_Dean is 6 months pregnant and is waiting on the hospital bed. He’s dressed in a oversized grey sweatshirt that used to belong to Sam. It has STANFORD written in red across the middle that is now stretched over his bump. Sam is siting next to him in a chair. Deans hands are placed on his knees but his left knee won’t stop shaking. Sam notices._

** SAM **

Nervous?

 

** DEAN **

Wha-? No I’m good.

 

_Deans knee stops shaking. Moments later Dr. Gene walks in with a smile on his face. Sam stands up._

** DR. GENE **

And how are we doing Mr. Winchester?

 

_Dean puts on a smile._

** DEAN **

I’m okay.

 

** DR. GENE **

Just okay?

 

_Dr. Gene puts down his clipboard and walks over to Dean._

Any problems?

 

** DEAN **

Not really.

 

** DR. GENE **

Well you look good.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah right. You sure I’m not having twins?

 

_Dr. Gene laughs and then places his hands on Dean’s stomach feeling around._

** DR. GENE **

Well let’s find out shall we?

 

_Dr. Gene pulls the sonogram machine over. Dean lifts his shirt up a bit and Dr. Gene squirts the gel on his stomach. He then takes the wand and glides it across his smooth belly. He turns on the sound and the whole room hears the heartbeat._

** SAM **

That’s kind of fast isn’t?

 

** DR. GENE **

Nope it’s perfectly normal.

 

_Dr. Gene continues to glide the wand, almost like he’s looking for something._

Your baby-

 

** DEAN **

That’s singular right?

 

** DR. GENE **

Yes that’s singular, is completely healthy. You boys want to know the sex?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I do.

 

_Dr. Gene smiles._

** DR. GENE **

It’s a girl.

 

_Dean and Sam both smile._

** DEAN **

I can’t believe it.

 

** DR. GENE **

Congratulations.

 

_Dr. Gene wipes the gel off his stomach._

Any names picked out?

 

** SAM **

No not-

 

** DEAN **

Actually…her name is Rebecca.

 

_Sam gives him a confused look._

** SAM **

Where did that come from?

 

** DEAN **

Charlie gave me the name.

 

** SAM **

I like it.

 

** DR. GENE **

So at 6 months your getting closer and closer to your due date.

 

** DEAN **

Right…

 

** DR. GENE **

We should talk about the birth.

 

** DEAN **

Okay.

 

** DR. GENE **

I did research on this witch’s curse and you’ll be pushing the baby out.

 

** SAM **

But how?

 

** DR. GENE **

You already have a temporary uterus and a birth canal will follow when it’s time.

 

** DEAN **

_Sarcastically_

Well that’s just great. Will it hurt?

 

** DR. GENE **

Oh yeah.

 

** SAM **

What about an epidural, won’t that ease the pain?

 

** DR. GENE **

Sure it will. But I can’t give you one.

 

** DEAN **

And why the hell not?

 

** DR. GENE **

Because it’s too risky. It can cause a lot of problem so I don’t want to chance it.

 

** DEAN **

Fantastic. Maybe I’ll just pass out from the pain.

 

** DR. GENE **

Highly doubtful but I think you’ll be able to handle it.

 

** SAM **

He’s just spends a little too much time watching women give birth on YouTube.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well can you blame me? I’m going to need like an ass load of painkillers if I’m going to get through this.

 

** DR. GENE **

You’ll be just fine Dean. You guys call me if you need anything.

 

_Dean nods._

** SAM **

Thanks Doc.

 

_Dr. Gene walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Sam goes over to Dean and helps him off the table._

You okay?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, I’m good.

 

** SAM **

You sure about that?

 

_Dean sighs._

** DEAN **

Well…no. I haven’t told you this but I’m really freaked out about the whole birth thing.

 

** SAM **

You’re going to be fine Dean. You’re going to be in good hands. Plus I’ll be here coaching you through every step of the way.

 

_Dean looks at his brother differently then before. For the first time in a long time he was the one looking up to his brother. He smiles and felt trust in him._

** DEAN **

Right. Thanks.

 

** SAM **

Sure.

 

_Sam opens the door for Dean. Dean starts to walk through it but then suddenly stops in his tracks. He puts his hand on the side his stomach and winces._

** DEAN **

Ow!

 

_Sam concerned attends to his side._

** SAM **

Hey are you okay?

 

** DEAN **

I’m fine, it’s fine.

 

_Dean looks at Sam in the eye. Breathlessly._

She kicked. The baby kicked.

 

** SAM **

What?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, here feel.

 

_Sam hesitates._

Its okay.

 

_Sam places his hand over Dean’s sweatshirt. He feels the baby kick his hand. Sam’s eyes get wide._

** SAM **

Oh my God.

 

SCENE 8

_Dean is 7 months pregnant and is sleeping in his bed. He’s having a nightmare and is breaking out in a cold sweat. Dean wakes up in alarm and raises himself up onto one elbow breathing heavily. He grabs his belly protectively. His breathing slows down and he gets up from his bed. Dean enters into the dark kitchen and turns on the light where he see’s Sam sitting at the table eating cookies and milk. Dean jumps._

** DEAN **

Holy Sh-! Why are you sitting in the dark?

 

** SAM **

What are you doing up?

 

** DEAN **

Bad dream.

 

_Dean sits across from Sam._

** SAM **

Clowns or midgets?

_Dean smirks._

** DEAN **

Who said you could steal my line?

 

_Deans smile fades quickly into a worried expression._

** SAM **

You want to talk about it?

 

** DEAN **

I can’t help but to think…how I’m going to raise my daughter.

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** DEAN **

I’m a hunter, born and bred. Do I teach her that world or do I leave her in pure ignorance. I mean how many times have we’ve wished that kids never had to know what’s really out there. That’s what changed our lives and not for the better.

 

** SAM **

But if you don’t tell her she can’t protect herself in case something does come after her.

 

** DEAN **

Exactly. I keep dreaming that she dies because either, I do tell her about it or because I don’t. I can’t win.

 

_Dean sighs._

It’s times like this I really wish I could have a beer.

 

_Sam slides a cookie over his way._

** SAM **

Will a cookie suffice?

 

_Dean scoffs and then takes a bite out of it._

** DEAN **

I guess so. Why are you down here? And since when did you start eating cookies and drinking milk? Don’t tell me your getting soft.

 

** SAM **

I know you’re not the one talking about me getting soft.

** DEAN **

If that’s a crack at my weight I’ll kill you.

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

Well ever since I threw away all the alcohol because the smell made you sick, milk and cookies was my only option.

 

** DEAN **

Still doesn’t answer why you’re down here at 3:00AM.

 

** SAM **

I was just taking a break.

 

** DEAN **

A break from what?

 

_Dean then notices spots of pink paint on his hands._

What’s that on your hand?

 

_Sam quickly retracts his hands and puts them under the table. Dean raises an eyebrow._

Sam…

 

** SAM **

All right. I wasn’t going to tell you until I finished but come with me.

 

_Dean follows Sam down a few corridors of the Men of Letters bunker. Sam stops at one particular door with a pink wooden “R” nailed to it. Sam opens the door and it was a pink room, with a finished crib and changing table. The furniture was all in place including a white rocking chair. Dean’s eyes widen._

** DEAN **

Oh my God, Sam. You did all this?

 

** SAM **

Yeah.

 

** DEAN **

How did I not notice?

 

** SAM **

I did it at night while you were asleep.

 

_Dean walks further into the room._

** DEAN **

Wow. I never thought I’d get this excited over a room but I mean…this is awesome.

** SAM **

Oh I got one more surprise for you.

 

_In the middle of the floor was a round pink rug. Sam lifts it up and a devils trap is painted in red._

We may not want to tell her everything but that doesn’t mean we can’t protect her.

 

** DEAN **

Wow Sammy, this is just perfect. Thank you.

 

** SAM **

Sure, anything for my future niece.

 

SCENE 9

_Dean is at the kitchen table eating cereal and reading the paper. Sam comes in with 6 plastic bags covering both sides of his arms. He drops all of the bags on the table._

** DEAN **

Geeze where the hell did you go?

 

** SAM **

Baby’s R Us.

 

** DEAN **

Did you buy the whole store?

 

** SAM **

There’s more in the car. I ran into someone at the store.

 

_Sherriff Jody Mills walks into the kitchen._

** JODY **

Howdy boys!

 

** DEAN **

Jody? What are you doing here in Kansas?

 

** JODY **

Actually tracking down you boys.

 

_Dean gets up and Jody sees Dean’s large baby bump. Her eyes get wide. He gives her a hug._

Wow. Sam told me about your situation but I had no idea.

 

_Jody rubs her hand on his stomach._

You’re so big.

 

** DEAN **

Ha. Don’t remind me.

 

** JODY **

When I was pregnant I swore I was having triplets so you’re in good company. It’s a girl right?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, her name is Rebecca.

 

** JODY **

Aww, that’s adorable.

 

** SAM **

So why exactly were you looking for us?

 

** JODY **

Well I had a case for you two but this was before I found out about your pregnancy. Thanks for informing earlier by the way.

 

_Dean and Sam avert their eyes looking guilty._

I’ll put someone else on it unless Sam, do you want it?

 

** SAM **

Um…

 

** JODY **

I think it’s a ghost. So what a basic salt and burn right?

 

** SAM **

Yeah should be.

 

** JODY **

If you don’t want to do it I understand it. A while ago Bobby gave me the number to a hunter named Garth so I could call him.

 

** SAM **

No. No I’ll take it.

 

** JODY **

I’ll stay here and watch Dean for you.

 

** DEAN **

Who says I need to be watched over?

 

** SAM **

No she’s right. Jody can stay here and I’ll head out.

 

** JODY **

You sure about this? Sam it’s no big deal I can-

 

** DEAN **

No he should go. You can’t just let those people deal with a ghost on their own. Go on and save them.

 

** SAM **

Okay I’ll be back in 2 days max. I’ll go get my stuff ready.

****

_1/2 hour later Sam is packing up his duffel in the library. Jody runs into the room._

** JODY **

Sam wait! Stop. I’ve got someone else on the hunt.

 

** SAM **

What? Why?

 

** JODY **

I couldn’t do that to you or Dean. I can tell you don’t want to be there. You want to be here with your brother that’s where you belong.

 

** SAM **

Jody, you really didn’t have to do that.

 

** JODY **

I wanted to. I’ve been where Dean is now. It’s a scary time, especially towards the end.

 

_Jody then reaches in her back pocket and pull out a check folded in half._

** SAM **

No way. I can’t accept that.

 

** JODY **

You can and you will.

 

_Jody takes Sam’s hand, places it in his hand and closes it._

 

I owe you guys.

 

** SAM **

You don’t owe us anything. If anything I owe you for…well…you know…

 

_The memory of Sam killing Jody’s son comes back to him._

** JODY **

You saved my life. You did something I couldn’t do. I owe you.

 

_Sam opens the check and it read $60,000. Sam gasps._

** SAM **

Jody-

 

** JODY **

Nope I don’t want to hear anymore about it.

 

_Sam hugs Jody._

** SAM **

Thank you.

 

_Jody kisses Sam on the cheek. She then wipes the lingering lipstick she left on his cheek._

** JODY **

Stay out of trouble for me okay? Call me when that baby’s born.

 

** SAM **

You sure you don’t want to stay here for the night?

 

** JODY **

Yeah I’m okay. Good luck.

 

_Jody grabs her purse and walks up the stairs. She stops at the door and walks over to the balcony overlooking the bunker._

By the way this is a nice change from the moldy motels.

 

_Sam smiles and Jody walks out the door._

SCENE 10

_Dean is 9 months pregnant and 2 weeks past his due date. It’s morning and Dean walks into the kitchen to see Sam putting together the baby monitors. Dean looks absolutely miserable. He is wearing Sam’s grey oversized hoodie that he’s grown fond of with the later months. He lowers himself in the chair across from Sam and slams his head down into his arms on the table facing down._

** SAM **

No baby yet huh?

 

_Dean lifts his head up._

** DEAN **

No Sam I had it last night I just neglected to tell you!

 

** SAM **

Geeze, someone’s in a bad mood.

 

** DEAN **

I was supposed to have a baby 2 weeks ago so instead she keeps growing bigger and bigger inside of me. I’m the size of a pregnant whale. She continuously lies on my bladder. I can’t sleep and I’m sore all over! So yeah Sam I’m in a bad mood!

 

** SAM **

You’re right. I shouldn’t say that.

 

_Dean sighs_

** DEAN **

This can’t be normal.

 

** SAM **

What do you mean?

 

** DEAN **

No ones ever this late.

 

** SAM **

According to Dr. Gene it is. Some women go into 10 months of their pregnancy.

 

** DEAN **

Oh don’t say that. Wait when did you talk to Dr. Gene?

 

** SAM **

Yesterday. I was getting a little worried about the fact that you haven’t gone into

labor yet and he said it was normal.

** DEAN **

Aww, wittle Sammy was worried.

 

_Sam rolls his eyes._

** SAM **

Shut up.

 

** DEAN **

At least by the time Rebecca comes everything for the baby room will be done.

 

** SAM **

Last thing I have to do is put together are these baby monitors and then we’re all set.  So….I was thinking….what do you think about…having…another kid?

 

** DEAN **

Can I have this one first?

 

_Dean puts his hand on the front of his stomach._

** SAM **

No I know, I’m just saying after this one.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know. Maybe if you carry it. Being pregnant is taking a huge toll on my body; I don’t think I could do it again. Plus the only way we could do it again is if we find another witch to put a curse on you. You really want to do all of that?

 

_Sam shrugged_

** SAM **

Would it be so bad?

 

** DEAN **

Sam the fact that I’m having this baby is out of cursed luck. I don’t want you to go through what I went through.

 

** SAM **

Are you happy?

 

** DEAN **

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

** SAM **

Are. You. Happy?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah.

 

** SAM **

Through all of the crap you’ve been going through, having Rebecca is going to make it all worth it.

 

** DEAN **

What’s your point?

 

** SAM **

I want that. I’m not getting married anytime soon and adoption’s not a choice.

 

** DEAN **

But getting a witch to curse you is? No, I’m not letting you.

 

_Sam scoffs._

I would love for you to have a kid of your own but this kid is as much as mine as it yours.

 

** SAM **

Dean I’m her uncle.

 

** DEAN **

Your more than her uncle. You’re as much as her uncle as Bobby is ours.

 

** SAM **

So what you’re saying is that I’m her second father?

 

** DEAN **

Absolutely.

 

** SAM **

You know that makes us a gay couple right?

 

_Dean then realizes what he said._

** DEAN **

Okay maybe not, “second father” but you know what I mean. And who says you won’t find someone to marry and have a kid with? I’m sure other girls like that whole geeky façade you got going on.

 

_Sam laughs._

** DEAN **

So are we not going to do this whole witch insemination process?

 

** SAM **

No you’re safe.

 

** DEAN **

Tiny midlife crisis huh?

 

** SAM **

I guess. Let’s deal with your baby first.

 

** DEAN **

Thank you. Now it’s just a painful waiting stage.

 

** SAM **

Maybe we should just go to Dr. Gene’s to wait it out.

 

** DEAN **

No he said we can stay here until my contractions are 5 minutes apart.

 

** SAM **

Right, so how do we speed up labor?

 

_Dean scoffs._

** DEAN **

Pray?

 

_Sam and Dean chuckle._

SCENE 11

_4 Days later and Dean hasn’t gone into labor. He’s relaxing in one the comfier chairs in the library. Sam is sitting in the library on his laptop attending his e-mail._

** DEAN **

You know what I can’t wait for?

 

** SAM **

What’s that?

 

** DEAN **

Until I can fit into my jeans again.

 

** SAM **

I thought you liked the sweatpants.

 

** DEAN **

They’re comfy sure but it’s not me. You know what else I miss?

 

** SAM **

Hmm?

 

** DEAN **

My feet/ I completely forgot what they look like.

 

_Sam chuckles. Dean feels a sharp pain in his back that goes around to his middle. He winces and grabs the front of his stomach. He lets out a groan._

Ah.

 

_Sam’s head perked up and looks over at Dean._

** SAM **

Hey you okay?

 

_Dean with a pained expression._

** DEAN **

I don’t know

 

_Sam gets up and kneels in front of Dean. He puts his hands of his stomach. He feels the muscles tighten and release. Dean breathes out._

** SAM **

That was a contraction.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I figured that.

 

_Sam stands up._

So this is it. No turning back now. Finally! I gotta call Charlie.

** SAM **

Charlie? Why?

 

** DEAN **

She deserves to be here.

 

_Sam nods in agreement._

** SAM **

Okay but we still have time though.

 

** DEAN **

Shouldn’t we be timing these?

 

** SAM **

We’ll time the next one.

 

_An hour goes by and Dean is pacing back and forth in the library. He has his hand on his lower back. Sam walks into the room. Dean stops pacing._

** DEAN **

Did you get Charlie??

 

** SAM **

Yeah she finally called me back. She was at a comic convention in Topeka. She’ll be here soon.

 

** DEAN **

Great.

 

** SAM **

How are you holding up?

 

_Dean gets a contraction he bends forward and places his hand on the table. Sam walks over to him concerned and places his hand on his back._

Breathe, just breathe through it.

 

_Dean slowly breathes through the contractions until it hits its peak. He grabs his stomach. He groans louder._

** DEAN **

Ahh! God!

 

** SAM **

It’s all right breathe.

 

** DEAN **

_Panting._

 

It’s over. It’s over.

 

_Dean stands up straight._

They’re getting stronger.

 

_Sam looks at his watch._

** SAM **

They’re only 8 minutes apart.

 

** DEAN **

Gahh, this is so frustrating and painful.

 

** SAM **

Can I get you more comfortable?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, get the baby out of me.

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

How does it feel?

 

** DEAN **

How do you think? Not good. The only thing that helps is walking.  It keeps the pressure off.

 

_Dean rubs his stomach._

** SAM **

Here lets get you walking.

 

_Sam holds out his arm and Dean begrudging links arms with him._

** DEAN **

I hate this.

 

** SAM **

I know, come on.

 

_Sam helps Dean walk around the bunker stopping every 8 minutes to break for a contraction. Deans head is resting on Sam’s shoulder. His eyes are closed tightly and is trying his best to breathe through the pain. Sam is keeping Dean’s weight up._

** SAM **

That’s it Dean you’re doing good.

 

_Still going through the contraction he just nods. Charlie walks into the bunker and runs down the stairs and meets them in the library._

** CHARLIE **

Hey I’ sorry I’m late I got here as fast as I could!

 

_Dean and Sam stop and look at her very confused. Charlie is wearing a sexy Princess Leia bikini._

** SAM **

Um…Charlie?

 

_He gestures to her outfit._

 

** CHARLIE **

What? I told you I was at Comic Con.

 

_Charlie looks at Dean._

** CHARLIE **

How are you doing big guy?

 

** DEAN **

Not good.

 

** SAM **

He’ll be fine

 

** DEAN **

Says you.

 

** CHARLIE **

Well shouldn’t we go to the hospital or boil water or something?

 

_Sam grins at her panic._

** SAM **

We’re not having a home birth and not until his contractions are 5 minutes apart.

 

** CHARLIE **

How far apart are they now?

 

 

** DEAN **

It feels like 30 seconds.

 

** SAM **

Yeah they’ve been pretty tough.

 

** DEAN **

I’m sorry have you’ve been going through this?

 

_Dean starts to groan at the beginning of the contraction. He tightens his grip on Sam._

Ughh!

 

** CHARLIE **

What can I do?

 

_Dean grits his teeth._

** DEAN **

Distract me. Tell me about comic con.

 

** CHARLIE **

Seriously?

 

** DEAN **

_In pain._

Please!

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay…um…I won the cos-play contest. I met this really hot girl dressed a steam punk version of Peter Pan. I got Dee Bradley Baker’s autograph. I don’t know what else you want me to say-

 

_Deans water breaks._

** DEAN **

Oh my God.

 

** SAM & CHARLIE **

What?

 

** DEAN **

My water broke.

 

** SAM & CHARLIE **

What!

 

** DEAN **

I’m not even 5 minutes apart yet.

 

** SAM **

I don’t think your daughter cares. Okay, Charlie go get Dean’s bag in the other room. You also might want to change; you can wear anything in my closet.  I’ll call Dr. Gene and let him know we’re on our way.

 

_Charlie runs off to get Deans overnight bag. Sam gets Dean into the car. Charlie joins them shortly and they race off to Dr. Genes office._

SCENE 12

_Sam walks into the hospital room that Dean resided in. Dean is wearing a hospital gown. He was sitting on a birthing ball with his head buried in his arms, which are propped up on a table. Dean was moving his hips side to side trying to keep the pressure off. Charlie is in one of Sam’s t-shirts and sweat pants and is by his side rubbing his back in circles whispering encouraging words._

** SAM **

Hey, how’s it going?

 

_Dean looks up from his current hold._

** DEAN **

Lousy.

 

** SAM **

I got you-

 

_Sam holds up a cup filled with ice._

** DEAN **

If the next word out of your mouth isn’t an epidural then I don’t want to hear it.

 

** CHARLIE **

The doctor just came in. they said that if he doesn’t make any progress within the next hour they’re going to have to operate.

 

** SAM **

But his water broke, doesn’t that count for something?

 

** CHARLIE **

But the baby hasn’t moved which isn’t good.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah well this wasn’t supposed to happen anyway so…

 

** SAM **

What are you talking about?

 

** DEAN **

Sam, I’m a guy, men aren’t supposed to have babies. Maybe this was part of the witches curse. Maybe she wanted this baby to die.

 

** SAM **

How could you say that?

 

** DEAN **

It’s a miracle I made it this far.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah but you can’t give up.

 

** DEAN **

I’m not. I’m just…preparing for the worst.

 

** SAM **

Charlie, can I talk to my brother alone for a moment?

 

_Charlie gets up off the floor and walks out the room. Sam pulls up a chair and sits next to Dean._

** DEAN **

Don’t tell me your going to lecture me.

 

** SAM **

I know what your doing.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah and what’s that?

 

** SAM **

The same crap you did when Dad and Bobby died.

 

_Dean is starting to get a contraction. His face scrunches up. His hand reaches out towards Sam’s knee. Dean grits his teeth._

** DEAN **

I don’t want to talk about it.

 

** SAM **

Well tough.

 

** DEAN **

Sam…don’t!

 

** SAM **

Your scared Dean just admit it! It’s okay Dean we all are, but you can’t just suppress your feelings because you don’t want to talk about it.

 

_Dean has tears in his eyes._

** DEAN **

Sammy...she…might…die.

 

** SAM **

Dr. Gene is working on it. You’ve got to have faith Dean. She’s going to be fine.

 

_Tears start to run down his face._

** DEAN **

I’m scared. I don’t want to loose her.

 

_A loud beeping is heard throughout the room. Dean looks around frantic. Charlie runs into the room._

** CHARLIE **

What happened? What’s going on?

 

_Dr. Gene and a crew of nurses run in. Dr. Gene runs over to the monitor making all the noise._

 

** DR. GENE **

The baby’s heart rate is dropping. We’re going need to get you into surgery now.

 

_Sam helps Dean up and gets him on the hospital bed. The nurses turn the bed into a makeshift gurney and start to wheel him out of the room. Sam and Charlie are on both sides of him holding his hands._

** CHARLIE **

Dean, you and the baby are going to be fine.

 

** SAM **

It’s going to be fine.

 

_The nurses rush Dean out the room. Dr. Gene trails behind Sam and Charlie stop him._

Hey what’s going on?

 

** DR. GENE **

The umbilical cord is most likely wrapped around the baby’s neck.

 

** SAM **

Okay, what’s her chance of living?

 

** DR. GENE **

I honestly don’t know we’ve got to hope we’ll get to the baby in time. I’ll take good care of your brother Sam.

 

_Dr. Gene gives him a sympathetic look and then runs down the hall following Dean’s gurney. Sam runs his hands through his hair, wiping his tears in the process. Charlie pats him on the shoulder._

 

** CHARLIE **

All we can do is wait.

 

** SAM **

Yeah. Yeah I know. I just wish-

 

_Sam takes a deep breath._

I don’t know…

 

** CHARLIE **

Here lets sit.

 

_Charlie leads Sam towards an empty waiting area. Sam sits sown and his knee bopping up and down uncontrollably._

SCENE 13

_An hour passes by and Sam is pacing back and forth. Charlie has remained seated staring into space._

** SAM **

Dr. Gene should have been out by now. What’s taking so long?

 

** CHARLIE **

Surgery takes time.

 

** SAM **

Not this much time.

 

** CHARLIE **

Please come sit. You pacing up and down isn’t helping.

 

_Sam sits down next to Charlie._

** SAM **

Here I told Dean to be strong and I’m the one freaking out.

 

_Charlie grabs his hand._

** CHARLIE **

You _are_ strong.

 

_Sam scoffs_

 

** SAM **

I’m not so sure.

 

** CHARLIE **

The only thing you can do for your brother and that baby is be there for them.

 

** SAM **

I just wish I could do more.

 

_Dr. Gene walks into the waiting room in his scrubs, which are stained with fresh blood. Sam and Charlie stand up._

What happened? Are Dean and the baby all right?

 

** DR. GENE **

We were right about the umbilical cord being wrapped around the baby’s neck. We got her our but she’s still having trouble breathing on her own so we have her in NICU in an incubator. We’ll be monitoring her for the next few days.

 

** SAM **

How’s Dean?

 

** DR. GENE **

Well Dean suffered some pretty bad hemorrhaging during the surgery. He did flat line for a couple of seconds.

 

_Charlie puts her hand to her mouth._

** CHARLIE **

Oh my God.

 

** DR. GENE **

But we got him stable. It took some time and he lost a lot of blood but he should be okay. We’re definitely going to keep an eye on him.

 

** SAM **

Can we see him?

** DR. GENE **

He’s resting now but maybe in a few hours when he wakes up.

 

** CHARLIE **

Can we see the baby?

 

** DR. GENE **

Sure, I’ve got to check on a few patients first but I’ll have a nurse take you to her.

 

** SAM **

Okay. Wait, is Dean going to be okay?

 

** DR. GENE **

Your brother’s a fighter I can see that. He’ll be fine.

_Dr. Gene pats Sam on the shoulder. A nurse walks Sam and Charlie to the NICU. There is a glass separating them from the babies. Charlie pointed Rebecca out. She was in an incubator with the name “Rebecca Winchester” written on the side of it._

** CHARLIE **

There she is. Oh Sam she’s beautiful.

 

** SAM **

I can’t believe it.

 

_Sam can’t help but to grin._

She’s perfect. I just want to take her home. I want Dean to see her.

 

** CHARLIE **

He will soon. When he wakes up.

 

** SAM **

If he wakes up.

 

** CHARLIE **

What? Sam, he’s going to wake up.

 

** SAM **

I’ve seen people go through hemorrhages and not wake up

 

** CHARLIE **

Dr. Gene said-

 

** SAM **

I know what he said but I’m just-

 

** CHARLIE **

Prepping for the worst?

 

_Sam nods shamelessly._

** CHARLIE **

You and your brother need to start to look on the bright side of things. You have a niece Sam, and Dean…he’ll be just fine.

 

SCENE 14

_A couple of hours later Charlie and Sam are still in the waiting room at the hospital. Charlie is drifting off to sleep. Sam nudges her._

** CHARLIE **

Wha- I’m up!

 

** SAM **

Charlie you must be exhausted, why don’t you go back to the bunker and get some shuteye.

 

** CHARLIE **

No way I wanted to be here when Dean wakes up. Plus I can’t wait to see Deans face when he sees his daughter.

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

You and Dean really have some connection huh?

 

_Charlie smiles._

** CHARLIE **

No bigger than you and him. What can I say; you guys are like the brothers that I never wanted.

 

_Sam laughs._

** SAM **

Wow thanks.

 

** CHARLIE **

Well you know what I mean. You and Dean really understand my geekiness. You guys are family to me.

 

** SAM **

I guess now is a better time then any to ask you, but…

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh God what?

 

** SAM **

Dean and I were talking and we want you to be Rebecca’s Godmother.

 

** CHARLIE **

What? Are you for serious? Sam, that’s so-Thank you.

 

_A nurse walks into the waiting room._

** NURSE **

Sam Winchester?

 

_Sam and Charlie stand._

Your brother is awake now. You can go see him.

 

_They follow the nurse down the hall into Dean’s room. Dean is lying down still very groggy. Dean and Charlie walk into the room. Dean smiles when he looks over them._

 

** SAM **

Morning sleepy head.

 

** DEAN **

Hey.

 

_Dean goes to sit up but then hisses at his soreness in his abdomen._

** SAM **

Hey just take it easy.

 

** DEAN **

Where is she?

 

_Sam takes a deep breath and looks over at Charlie._

****

** SAM **

Dean…

 

** DEAN **

Where the hell is she?

 

** SAM **

There were some complications.

 

** DEAN **

_Dean’s voice begins to break._

 

Is she alive?

 

** SAM **

Yeah she is but she’s in NICU. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and she was having trouble breathing on her own so they put her on an incubator.

 

** DEAN **

Will she be okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah, they’re just going to keep her here for a few days to make sure. The doctors are a little more worried about you.

 

** DEAN **

What about me?

 

** CHARLIE **

You started hemorrhaging during surgery and you lost a lot of blood. Dean, you died for a couple of seconds.

 

** DEAN **

Well it hasn’t been the first time. When can I see her?

 

** CHARLIE **

I’ll go grab a nurse.

 

_Charlie leaves the room._

** SAM **

How are you feeling?

 

** DEAN **

Kind of sore. Everything is kind of a blur. Did you see her?

****

** SAM **

Yeah I did. She’s beautiful Dean. She’s got your eyes.

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

Yeah?

** SAM **

Yup.

 

** DEAN **

Hey Sam, I wanted to thank you. I know earlier I wasn’t in my right mind and if it weren’t for you I-well I don’t know what’ve happened.

 

** SAM **

Of course Dean, I’m just happy both of you are okay.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah me too.

 

** SAM **

You know for a minute I got really scared. I don’t know if I could’ve raised this kid on my own.

 

** DEAN **

Sure you could’ve. You take care of me more times then I can count. Don’t sell yourself short Sammy.

 

_Charlie returns with a nurse who wheels in a wheel chair._

** CHARLIE **

Who’s ready to meet their daughter?

 

SCENE 15

_Dean is sitting in the wheelchair watching his daughter sleep in the incubator. Sam and Charlie are standing around him._

** DEAN **

I just wish I could hold her.

 

_Sam puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder._

** SAM **

  You will soon.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I know…you’re right, she does look a lot like me.

 

** CHARLIE **

Told ya.

 

_Dean grins. Dr. Gene walks in._

** DR. GENE **

Rumor had it that you were up and running. How are you feeling?

 

** DEAN **

Pretty good, I mean considering. I have a high threshold for pain.

 

** CHARLIE **

Could’ve fooled me a couple of hours ago.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

How’s Rebecca doing? More importantly when can I take her home?

 

** DR. GENE **

Soon hopefully. She’s been getting better by the hour. You should be able to take her home in about 2 days, maybe less.

 

** CHARLIE **

Well that’s great news right?

 

** DR. GENE **

Absolutely.

 

** DEAN **

When will I be able to hold her?

 

** DR. GENE **

Whens she able to breathe on her own.

 

** DEAN **

When will that be?

 

** DR. GENE **

I give it a day or two.

 

** DEAN **

Right…

 

** DR. GENE **

There’s no need to worry Dean. This is very normal and your daughter is going to recover. But I’m a little more concerned about you.

 

** DEAN **

Me? Why? I’m fine.

 

** DR. GENE **

I still want to keep you here to make sure, just procedural stuff.

 

** DEAN **

How long will I be here for?

 

** DR. GENE **

2 days. You and your daughter will walk out here together.

 

** DEAN **

Sounds like a plan.

 

SCENE 16

_It’s 2 days later and Dean is packing up his things in his hospital room. A nurse appears at the door._

** NURSE **

You’ve got a visitor.

 

_Dean turns around and sees Dean standing in the doorframe._

** DEAN **

Hey come on in, I’m almost packed.

 

_Sam walks further into the room._

Where’s Charlie?

 

** SAM **

Back at the Bunker. Wow look at you. You look good.

** DEAN **

An ass load of painkillers will do that to ya.

 

** SAM **

So how is Rebecca?

 

** DEAN **

Uh, Dr. Gene said she’s fine. Finally she’s breathing on her own.

 

** SAM **

That’s great. Have you seen her?

 

** DEAN **

I was waiting for you. We both should meet her together.

 

_Sam smiles._

** SAM **

Seriously?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah, lets go.

 

_They walk down to NICU where a nurse is holding their baby getting ready for her to checkout._

** DEAN **

There she is.

 

_The nurse hands the baby over to Dean. He cradles her in his arms._

Hey there Rebecca, I’m your Dad and this is your Uncle Sam.

 

_Sam grins at Rebecca._

** SAM **

We’re going to need to change that name.

 

** DEAN **

I like it. It suits you.

 

_Rebecca smiles at them._

She likes it too. Speaking of names, she needs a middle name.

 

** SAM **

Oh right.

 

** DEAN **

I want you to pick it.

 

_Sam looks at Rebecca and smiles._

** SAM **

Mary.

 

** DEAN **

Rebecca Mary Winchester. That’s perfect.

 

_Dean looks back at his daughter._

I can’t believe I’m actually holding her. My God she’s perfect. I can’t wait to get her home.

 

** SAM **

Well lets get going.

 

_Sam and Dean walk out to the Impala. Dean is holding Rebecca while Sam is carrying Dean’s overnight bag._

** DEAN **

Aw crap we never bought a car seat.

 

** SAM **

Actually…

 

_Sam opens the backseat and a car seat was already set up._

** DEAN **

When did you get this?

 

** SAM **

I ordered it weeks ago. It just came in yesterday.

 

** DEAN **

Nice.

 

_Dean straps Rebecca in the back seat. Sam gets into the driver seat and then Dean joins him in the passenger side. They get to the bunker and Dean and Sam walk in together with their new addition to the family. There are streamers and pink balloons everywhere that read “Welcome Home”. Jody and Charlie are downstairs._

** JODY & CHARLIE **

Welcome home!

 

_Dean, Sam and Rebecca make their way down the stairs and over to Jody and Charlie._

** JODY **

Let me see her.

 

_Dean hands Rebecca over to Jody._

Oh Dean she is just too precious. Anytime you need me to babysit I’m here.

 

_Dean chuckles._

** DEAN **

Thanks I might take you up on that.

 

** JODY **

How are you feeling?

 

** DEAN **

For a guy who just gave birth, yeah I’m feeling pretty good.

 

** JODY **

Yeah but you just did give birth and went through surgery. You need your rest.

 

_Dean rubs the back of his neck._

** DEAN **

Yeah I guess your right.

 

** JODY **

Exactly, so why don’t you get some shut eye and we’ll get Rebecca settled.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks, Jody

 

** JODY **

My pleasure, Dad.

 

_Dean chuckles, heads to his room and quickly falls asleep. Hours later Jody Is in Rebecca’s room asleep in the rocking chair that’s placed in the corner of the room. Sam walks in the room. He checks on Rebecca who is sound asleep in her crib and then he walks over to Jody and gently wakes her. He speaks to her in a hushed tone so he doesn’t wake the baby._

** SAM **

Hey, why don’t you go home?

 

** JODY **

Are you sure?

 

** SAM **

Yeah we’ve got it from here but thank you so much for your help.

 

_Jody gets up and walks out of the nursery. Sam follows. They talk in their normal tone of voice._

****

** JODY **

How’s Dean?

 

** SAM **

Sleeping like a baby. He tries to be tough but 9 months of pregnancy can take a toll on a guy.

 

** JODY **

Did Charlie leave?

 

** SAM **

Yeah about an hour ago.

 

** JODY **

So I guess you boys will really be on your own.

 

_Sam raises his eyebrow._

** SAM **

Yeah…I guess.

 

_Jody chuckles._

** JODY **

Don’t let me scare you. You guys will be fine.

 

_They make their way down into the library. Jody grabs her purse and jacket. She kisses Sam on the cheek._

Call me if you need some baby advice or if you have any questions or-just make sure you call me got it?

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

You’ve got it.

 

_Jody walks up the stairs and heads out the bunker. Sam grabs the baby monitor on the library desk and heads to bed._

SCENE 17

_It’s 3AM and the baby monitor begins to crackle. Sam wakes up. He stumbles his way down the hallway with a bottle and opens her bedroom. Dean is there holding Rebecca bouncing her up and down “shushing” her._

** DEAN **

Shh it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay. Shh.

 

_Sam lingers in her bedroom doorway and has a big grin on his face. Dean turns around and sees Sam standing there._

** DEAN **

What?

 

** SAM **

Nothing your just-I don’t know…really good at that.

 

** DEAN **

Well this isn’t my first time taking care of an infant. You were a baby too once you know.

 

** SAM **

You took care of me at that age?

 

** DEAN **

You bet I did.

 

_Sam walks further into the room and Rebecca is still stirring._

** SAM **

Here, she might be hungry.

 

_Sam hands Dean the bottle filled with formula. Dean put the bottle to her and she sucks it vigorously._

** DEAN **

I guess so.

 

_Dean watches Rebecca with awe._

She’s got an appetite like her Daddy.

 

** SAM **

If that’s the case we better buy more pie.

 

_Sam laughs._

** DEAN **

I wonder how many qualities she’s got of mine.

 

** SAM **

Definitely your looks. My God her eyes are green. I’m waiting for those freckles to come in.

 

_Sam puts his pointer finger in her face and she grabs it._

Look at that grip!

 

_Sam makes a silly face at her and chuckles._

** DEAN **

So I know we never really talked about it but will we be moving out of the bunker?

 

_Sam gets serious._

** SAM **

Why would we do that?

 

** DEAN **

I wasn’t planning on raising her here.

 

** SAM **

Again, why not.

** DEAN **

Are you kidding? This place is filled with monster related crap. By the time she’s 8 she’ll be able to put two and two together.

 

** SAM **

Dean you just gave birth to her 3 days ago, we have time to figure this out.

 

** DEAN **

Maybe we should get jobs.

 

** SAM **

We have money Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah credit cards scams. We should have a real source of income.

 

** SAM **

I could finish law school.

 

** DEAN **

And I could get a job at a garage.

 

_Dean puts Rebecca over his shoulder and pats her on his back until she burps. Dean then places her in her crib and covers her up with her pink blanket. Dean bends down and kisses her on the forehead._

** SAM **

Dean?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah?

 

** SAM **

What’s with you wanting a normal life all of a sudden?

 

** DEAN **

Because that’s all I want Rebecca to know. When she looks back on her life I want her to remember barbeque, vacations and base-softball games, not any of the nightmares that we know.

 

** SAM **

Fair enough. I’ll start looking at schools in the morning.

 

** DEAN **

Thanks man. 

 

SCENE 18

_6 months later they have new house in the suburbs of Lawrence Kansas. Sam is taking night classes so he can watch Rebecca during the day and Dean goes to work at the garage during the day. It’s around midnight and Dean is sound asleep until he hears Rebecca crying on the monitor. He gets into her bedroom and reaches down to pick her up. He holds her close to her._

****

** DEAN **

Shh, what wrong honey I just fed you?

 

_Dean checks her diaper and she’s not wet._

Well we’re good there.

 

_Dean sits in the rocking chair._

Come on honey you can’t give 2 hours of sleep? Shhh you’re okay.

 

_He kisses her on the forehead._

Whoa you’re kind of warm.

 

_Dean gets up and finds the baby thermometer and puts it in her ear. She continues to cry as he waits for the results._

Hey look at me it’s okay.

 

_The thermometer beeps and it reads 107°._

Oh crap we gotta get you to the hospital.

 

_Dean hurries into his room with her in his arms to find his cellphone. He rips it off the charger and calls Sam. It goes to voicemail._

Oh come on, Sam!

 

_He pulls the same routine with Charlie and Jody and nobody answers. Dean puts his phone down._

God where is everyone?

 

_Rebecca starts to cry even louder._

Shh I know baby.

 

_Dean looks up and shouts._

Cass? Castiel I need you now please! I’m begging you!

 

_Castiel appears behind him._

** CASTIEL **

I’m here Dean.

 

_Dean turns around quickly._

** DEAN **

I need your help. My daughter Rebecca is sick and I would drive her to the hospital but Sam has the car and the ambulance won’t be able to find this place plus-

 

** CASTIEL **

Dean it’s okay I will heal her.

 

_Castiel puts his 2 fingers on the crying baby’s forehead. Instantly she stops. Castiel takes his fingers off of her and then Dean places the back of his hand on her forehead taking her temperature. He takes a sigh of relief._

** DEAN **

Oh thank God.

 

_Dean kisses her daughter._

Thanks Cass. I owe you man.

 

** CASTIEL **

Of course.

 

** DEAN **

Hey wait. I’ve go to ask, where the hell have you’ve been? Did you even know I was pregnant? I prayed to you but never came. What gives?

 

** CASTIEL **

I was aware about your pregnancy and I did hear your calls but I was under strict instructions not to interfere until your child was born.

 

** DEAN **

Why? What did you mean interfere? Interfere with what?

 

** CASTIEL **

With your decisions. When was the last time you went on a hunt?

 

_Dean doesn’t answer._

Exactly. With me being here it reminds you of hunting and the angels wanted to help you rid yourself of you’re past life. I wanted to protect Rebecca.

 

** DEAN **

Since when do you care about my daughters well being?

 

** CASTIEL **

Because I want her to survive. You’re not the only one that doesn’t want her involved in all of this supernatural crap. We’re routing for you Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Wow Cass, thanks.

 

** CASTIEL **

I want you to know that I was watching you and your daughter from Heaven. I never really left you completely.

 

** DEAN **

Kind of creepy but good to hear. Do you want to hold her?

 

_Castiel is hesitant._

** CASTIEL **

Uh…well…

 

** DEAN **

Oh come one its okay.

 

_Dean hands the baby over to Castiel. He cradles her._

** CASTIEL **

She looks like you.

 

_Dean laughs._

** DEAN **

Yeah she does. So now that Sam and I have chosen the normal life in definitely you think you could stop by more often?

 

** CASTIEL **

I don’t see why not.

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

Good because we could use all the help we can around here.

 

** THE END **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
